


Oops

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Humor, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: I got caught!





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: My first posted fic. It for some reason comes up on here as 102 words, on my MSWorks though it says 100! Sniffs indignantly with nose in the air  


* * *

“Well I think he is, he’s too good looking!” I argue. 

“No, Dr Jackson's straight,” the marine sitting opposite me dismisses my idea.

“That doesn't mean that the Colonel is! Look at that ‘space monkey’ comment, the way he…” I'm interrupted by a very startled Daniel Jackson, he’s red with obvious embarrassment.

“Sorry.. I was just returning your pen! Didn't want you thinking I would steal ….” His words fade away. 

I watch as he drops the pen on the table, then he starts backing out of the room, and then bolts. 

I give the surprised marine a grin, “Oops!”


End file.
